Military School Freaks
by Shotofjackplease
Summary: Spencer's the controlling military freak of nature, and Ashley is the typical hot bad ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Military school freaks  
**Author:** Cantansan  
**Diclaimer:**Spencer is not mine. =( kyla is not mine =( Ashley is not mine..=( nothing is mine just the plot of the story so please don't sue me. I'm a broke homeless college student.  
**Summary:** Spashley in military school. Brief Spyla but will end by either 2nd or 3rd chapter.

**A/N:** I wrote this a while back, and i wanted to see if i could keep it going. Starts off slow but bare with me please. =) constructive criticism is very welcome. =) gimme the truth even if it hurts.

**Chapter one**  
The sounds of trumpets reached my ear. I open my eyes and try to adjust to the darkness.

'Dammit 3 and a half years of this and I'm still not used to it.'

I roll over out of bed grabbing my green camo pants and slipping into my boots. Grabbing my water bottle I took a quick swig of it and walked towards the door.

'Well here goes another day of screaming.'

Once the door was open all I saw were girls hurrying to get ready and fixing up their beds. I look around and there was one girl who wasn't even out of bed yet. It enraged me.  
"STOP! Everyone freeze. Bravo company ATTEN – HUT!"

With that said everyone popped to attention except for the girl who was still sleeping.  
"Now tell me what is wrong in this room." I asked to everyone, and looked around the room.

"Can anybody tell me what is wrong?" I asked once again getting a tad bit louder, and waiting for an answer. A few seconds went by with silence and finally I hear.

"1st Sergeant Carlin, request permission to speak."

"Carry on Woods" I replied to the girl.

"1st sergeant, the malfunction of this room is that private Mendoza is still sleeping."

"Can you repeat that so that every fucking girl in this room hears you Woods?"

"1st sergeant private Mendoza is still sleeping!" Woods said sounding off.

"Now because everyone failed to wake her up, guess what we're going to do. WE'RE GOING TO DO PUSH UPS UNTIL HER SORRY ASS WAKES UP! NOW DROP!"  
With that everyone got on the floor and waited for my command.

"Ready. Push up!."

I looked around to see if anyone else was still on the floor and not listening. Dammit I'm tired of this sorry platoon. They never seem to get any better.

"DOWN" I gave the command.

"ONE!"

"DOWN!"

"TWO"

As it continued I started laughing. It was funny to see them struggle. Especially since they never seem to get it in their thick ass heads that when one person is doing something wrong ever one from their damn company is wrong. I walked around saying "down" every once in a while and they would respond with the number of push ups they've done.

"TWENTY!"

"Amazing! Look who's awake. HEY SWEET PEA! HURRY UP! YOUR COMPANY IS ALREADY DOING PUSH UPS BECAUSE OF YOU NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! The rest of you stay in the up position until she finishes."

As soon as I said that the girls started grunting in pain. As I heard that I gave another chuckle and said

"What's wrong? You guys wanted this didn't you? Not waking up one of the girls in your company. Thank her later."

"1st sergeant, Private Mendoza requesting permission to recover the whole company."

I looked down to where she was and replied

"Permission granted, get dressed and be at the field by 0530 if your late by a second be ready to pay." As I said that I walked out of the barracks and felt the cold air hit my face. I inhaled the morning dew and started walking to the field. By that time the company commanders were already at the Chow hall. I let out a sigh and wished I had a better company. When I got to the field I looked at my watch and it was already 5:25 am.

"You know that was harsh Spencer." Said a girl in the dark coming near me and wrapping her arms around me.

I smirked and automatically knew who it was. "Well maybe you should have woken her up then Kyla."

"What can I say… I love it when you scream in the morning." Said Kyla kissing Spencer passionately.

Spencer pulled away shaking her head "Nuh – uh…we can't do this now. One of the girls might see us."

"Fine, but you owe me." Kyla said giving Spencer one more peck on the lips and waiting for the whole company to come so they can go to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ashley, I cannot take this anymore. All you do is whore around and do nothing. That's it for you." Said Mrs. Davies to the disheveled brunette coming out of a jail cell.

"Well what are you going to do mom? Send me somewhere you won't have to hear from me?" Ashley said walking out with her hand scratching her head, in annoyance. If it wasn't for that bitch of a girl and her girlfriend I wouldn't have been in here in the first place. Well maybe it was part my fault for flirting with the girl in the first place but still! Who can blame me? I'm hot. Ashley chuckled to herself.

"Actually yes I am going to send you somewhere where I can still hear from you but if you get in trouble you're going to be the one punished not I." replied her mother walking to the car sticking her nose into the sky.

"What? Where do you plan on sending me? You can't send me anywhere! I'm not going mom!" Ashley said standing outside of her mom's car.

Mrs. Davies looked around noticing Ashley was causing too much attention for her. "Ashley get in the car we will discuss this when we get home."

"No mom, until you tell me where I'm going I am not going inside that car." Said Ashley folding her arms across her chest.

"Ashley, get in right now. I told you we will talk about it when we get home." Telling her daughter through the open window in the car.

Ashley's face softened and uncrossed her arms and said "Fine." As she opened the car door and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Carlin hurry up! Get your platoon over at course 1. You guys were late for breakfast and now you're slowing us down for the obstacle course run." Yelled the commandant.

"Aye sir! Let's go Bravo hurry your asses up. Now I want every single one of you guys to get through this course under 3 minutes you got that? Anyone pass that will pay me about 100 up – downs tonight." Spencer yelled out while jogging to the obstacle course.

When the company got to the start of the obstacle course they formed a line from shortest to tallest and gave a go. Spencer zoomed through the tires, crawled under the barb wire, climbed the ladder, grabbed the rope and soared across the mud pile onto a platform for her to climb another rope and slide down a pole.

"1:10! Good fucking job Carlin!" said one of the instructors.

Panting a bit Spencer started jogging towards the slower people and started yelling encouragement to them. "Come one sweet pea! Is that the best you can do let's go! Get under that damn barbwire and crawl as if your life depended on it! Let's go! Woods HURRY UP!"

"2:25!"

"Woods you've got 35 minutes to get through this course hurry up!"

"Geez baby leave me alone I wanna do up – downs with you tonight." Kyla said winking at Spencer.

Spencer looked at her dumbfounded and shook it off. "Let's go brain child! Push it out! Go go go!!"

Kyla slid down the pole and heard "3:05! That is disgusting Woods! Carlin you should work on her tonight."

Spencer looked at the instructor then at Kyla and turned to the instructor once more "Aye Sir!"

Spencer turned to Kyla and turned her around so her back was facing Spencer and gave her a little push for her to start walking. "What did I tell you? I told you nobody over 3 minutes! And you went over by 5 fucking seconds Woods! Tonight after dinner meet me here. Your going to go through this until you have less than 2:45 and you owe me 100 up – downs by the way."

Kyla turned around to make sure the instructor was out of earshot. "Damn baby did you have to yell at me so loud. I thought I busted an ear drum for a second."

"I'm sorry; I just can't let people know about us you know? I'm in a pretty high position and I can't jeopardize that." Said Spencer

"I understand that, but keep the yelling to a minimum for me please?" Kyla said putting her hands together pleading.

"Well if you don't give me a hard time then I wouldn't have to yell at you wouldn't I?" Spencer said laughing and walking towards the classroom.

"Fine I won't give you a hard time."

"That's impossible. You not give me a hard time? I don't think I'll see the day Sweet Pea."

"Eww. Don't call me that when we're alone ever!"

* * *

"So you're sending me to military school mom?" Ashley said shocked.  
"I'm sorry Ashley but I think this is the best thing I can do for you."

"Bull shit! Hell no. I'm not going to no military school. Me, in uniform? You must be crazy mom! Are you high? I'm not going. That's final." Ashley said turning around and stomping up the stairs.

"Too late, two marines are already on their way. So I suggest you pack your things sweetie. I'm sorry."

"You know what! Screw you mom! I'm still not going!" Ashley yelled and slammed the door.

Mrs. Davies stood up and walked to the counter and said "Gosh teenagers these days."

After a couple of hours 2 tall drill instructors showed up on the Davies' doorstep and met up with Mrs. Davies.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. Is this the Davies' residence?"

"Yes it is. Are you Gentlemen from the military school?"

"Yes. We were informed that you wanted your daughter to attend Coronado Military Academy. So where is your daughter by the way?"

"Oh she's in her room, and she's really going against her will so it might take a little pushing." Mrs. Davies said stepping aside letting the drill instructors in leading them to Ashley's room.

When Mrs. Davies got to her daughter's room she noticed her door was closed so she politely knocked on the door. "Honey, they're here. You should be packed by this time. Can you open the door up for me please?"

In the background you could hear loud music being stopped and footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened to a messed up Ashley. Dry tears ran down her face and she looked horrible.

"Well I'm done packing let's go shall we?" Said Ashley not making eye contact with her mother at all.

"Ashley honey, come here. Let me talk to you one more time. Excuse me Gentlemen would you please be polite enough to carry my daughter's bag into the truck while I say goodbye to her.?" Mrs. Davies said with her eyes getting sadder by the minute.

"No problem Ma'am, we'll be waiting downstairs." Said one of the men and grabbed her daughter's bag and went downstairs.  
"Sweetie look at me. I love you Ashley. Remember that. I just feel like there's nothing else I can do to get you disciplined and I don't entirely blame you. I blame me also because of how I raised you. You can always visit during the holidays and during summer break. So please don't hate me for this." Mrs. Davies said grabbing hold of her daughter's face looking at her eye to eye lovingly.

Ashley's eyes started to water once more and the brunette nodded. Her Mother replied to this with a kiss on the forehead and walked her down the stairs.

"I love you mom. I'll call you when I get there ok, and tell Dad I said I'm sorry I screwed up again." Ashley said holding her mom's hand and smiling trying to lighten up the mood.

"Of course I'll tell him. He won't do much but I'll tell him when he gets back from tour. I would love for you to give me an update once in a while so call me. And don't be so bad there." Mrs. Davies said giving her daughter a smile. As her daughter turned around and walked toward the two drill instructors.

* * *

"Fuck, Spencer it's raining." Kyla said out of breath and being pushed against the pole that she just climbed in the morning.

It was 8:30 at night and Spencer was doing as she was told by the instructor. She was told to "Work on Ms. Woods" and that's exactly what she was doing to her. It started drizzling but it didn't stop Spencer from keeping her hands off of her girlfriend.

"So." Spencer replied kissing trails across Kyla's neck and lifting Kyla up so she was able to wrap her legs around Spencer's waist.

"What do you mean "So" Spence? I don't want to get wet." Kyla said looking into Spencer's eyes.

"I think that's a little too late now." Spencer said looking down and giving her a smirk.

Kyla rolled her eyes and gave Spencer's head a little shove and got off of her girlfriend and walked towards the barracks "Oh shut up Carlin. We need to get back to the barracks to get our things ready for tomorrow. I don't feel like doing anymore push ups than needed."

Spencer started following Kyla and replied "You guys wouldn't have to do so much push ups if you guys actually didn't screw around for once"

"I know. That's why I chose to leave and get my stuff ready."

Spencer snaked her arms around Kyla's waist and stopped Kyla from walking. "Can't you just wait a little? I want to have a little more time of peace before we hit the madness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV**

Coronado Military School. That's where I'm going to spend the next 2 years in. I say it's bullshit. But then again I dig girls in camo so I don't think it'll be that hard. This is crazy I've never been told what to do. What am I going to do? From what I heard all the students there are a bunch of control freaks and jarheads. Fuck I don't know what to do. What if I become bad enough for even a military school to kick me out. Is that possible? Yep I think that's what I'll do.

"Alright maggot from now on you are known as Davies. Not Ashley but Davies. First names are completely nothing to us. And here are some ground rules when you get to the military school. I'm only going to tell you this so you won't stick out like a sore thumb over there. Ok number one. People have ranks and I suggest you call them by their rank or their rank and last name either way you have to learn how to determine what a person's rank is. Here are the ranks so you better start studying." Said the man handing a piece of paper to Ashley

Ashley gave a confused look and said "What? You expect me to study this? _'Damn I don't even study for school.'_ "Hell no." Shoving the paper back to the instructor she turned around.

"Hey sweet pea your going to study this weather you like it or not. I'm trying to help you out here. And don't talk I'm not done with the rules yet. Number two, you always finish your sentence with a sir or ma'am."

"Ok. Ma'am" Ashley said with a smirk on her face.

The drill instructor looked at her but chose to ignore it. "Lastly, rule number 3. If you screw any of these two rules up, be ready to start pumping up and down on the ground brainchild. Good to go?" One of the drill instructors said to Ashley.

"Yes ma'am" Ashley said once more.

"Look maggot, you better start behaving because the time you set foot in the school gates and we get out of this van, I'll have you doing push ups until you can't anymore you got that?"

"Ugh leave me alone" Ashley said turning around.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Now Carlin I'm giving you a heads up. This girl Ashley Davies from what I heard is a real trouble maker. Do you think you can handle it?" Said the Executive officer, Major Martinez.

"Yes Ma'am I'll be all over her like I was on Ms. Woods a couple of months back. She won't even know what changed her." Spencer said smiling.

"That's the spirit Carlin. I don't even know how you did it."

"Ma'am let's just say I did some disciplinary actions that needed to be made." Said Spencer smirking.

"Alright, now I want you to do the same thing for Ms. Davies and she should be arriving very soon. Go to the inspection pad and inspect your company. Although, I don't think they need it since they're being commanded by a fine commander such as yourself."

Spencer smiled and popped into attention and said "Thank you Ma'am!"

When Spencer got out of the office she looked around to see if no one was slacking off and doing what they're suppose to do. Spencer inhaled the fresh air. She looked at the gates as a van pulled through. "Heh. I guess this is the girl I'm going to have to put up with for the rest of the school year." She watched as the van pulled up near the main office and watched as the two drill instructors came out of the van with a young brunette. "Whoa" Spencer said out loud. She was wearing a short skirt with a shirt that only came down just right above her belly button. And damn a tattoo? This actually might be fun for a change. Spencer shook off her thought and started walking towards the inspection pad to see who had to be punished.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

As Ashley got out the van, she took in her surroundings. The weather wasn't so much different since it was only about 2 and a half hours from L.A. but the place, definitely different. It looked like a park considering so much grass. She looked to her right and she saw a bunch of girls spinning rifles. _'What the fuck? Is this what they consider fun? Spinning rifles? Fucking crazy asses.'_ She looked to her left and she saw a girl with blonde hair wearing her green cameos looking around also. _'Ooh… who is that? I'll find her later. It probably won't be too hard to look for her.'_ Ashley smiled to herself and walked up the stairs into the main office.

"Ma'am the new girl you told us to pick up is here" said the drill instructor

"Carry on. Let her in Gus" Said Major Martinez.

"Aye Ma'am. Hey Davies Get in here." Said Gus looking back towards the door.

Ashley walked in confident not caring what everyone thought of her, and making eye contact with Major Martinez.

"Okay, you definitely, need uniform right away. The first thing I want you to do is go with Sergeant Q and get your field, rank, and dress uniform. The next thing you need to do is meet up with 1st Sergeant Carlin. She will be your company commander and your company name is Bravo. I'd advise you not to piss her off. She's known into whipping delinquents like you into shape. You will meet her at the barracks and once again Sergeant Q will direct you there. From then on Carlin will give you the tour and heads up. Good to go?"

"Whatever." Ashley said turning around.

Major Martinez clenched her teeth and said "Oh no brain dead, turn back around."

Ashley turned around giving her a cocked eyebrow. "What?"

"Pump out 20 right now." Martinez said pointing to the ground.

"What?" Ashley said putting her hands on her hips.

"I said drop and give me 20. Don't you ever disrespect me ever you got that? You got away with your hard ass back in L.A. but here I won't tolerate it. Now drop."

Ashley looked down on her floor and then back at Sergeant Q. "Not in this skirt."

Martinez looked at her skirt "Ok fine. You're lucky I'm feeling generous right now, but the next time I see you, you better bet your ass your going to do push ups."

Ashley just turned around and walked away. Sergeant Q followed suit.

"Okay Davies to make your stay here more pleasurable you need to show respect." Said Sergeant Q.

"Like hell I will. I don't need to kiss anyone's ass."

"Alright then. Well here." Handing her 3 pairs of green camo uniforms

"This is your Field uniform. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays you wear it.

Sergeant Q handed her this tanned solid shirt with blue slacks and red stripes on each side. "This is your rank uniform. As you can see you have no rank on your shoulders because you just started here. Depending on how you act here will determine weather you get on the promotions list. Obviously, the higher the rank the more power you get. You are to wear this on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

He walked to another closet and grabbed a black coat, white shirt, and a neck tab. "This is your dress blues you'll wear it every Sunday. Except the first Sunday of every month. On those days you're able to wear civilian clothing. You wear your blue slacks with this so try it on and if you need any alterations go to the main office and give it to the tailor immediately."

Sergeant Q turned around to find Ashley struggling with all her uniform at hand and lay her dress blues on top of the pile she was already holding. "Follow me. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Um…7 1/2" Ashley said struggling to keep balance and following the drill instructor.

"Ok these are your boots. You are to only wear that in your field uniform and these are your shoes which you wear in your rank, and dress blue uniform understood?"

"Yeah I got it." Ashley said not having enough energy to make smart comments to the drill instructor.

"I'll lead you to your barracks where you are to meet your company commander 1st sergeant Carlin. She will tell you what goes on in this school and everything. I expect you to be in your field uniform by dinner time. Good to go Davies?"

"Yeah"

"That's Aye Sir to you sweet pea."

"Whatever." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

_'Ugh it's already 4 o'clock where's freaking Sergeant Q. I swear he's never on time. I wonder how this new girl is going to act. She's probably going to give me the hardest time of my life.'_

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by foot steps coming into the barracks. "Male on deck!" Said sergeant Q.

"Come in sir." replied Spencer.

When she said that she saw Sergeant Q come in with the brunette carrying a load of clothes. Spencer chuckled at the sight and said.

"So you must be Private Davies?"

"What about my privates?" Ashley said still struggling with the clothes. _'Damn when I said I'd find blondie later I didn't mean immediately. Shit she's even cuter up close.'_

"You're a lowly private from now on you got that? Now set those clothes down to the rack on there. That's where you will sleep at night you got that?"

"Ugh whatever."

Spencer rolled her eyes and turned to Sergeant Q. "Thank you for bringing her here. You may leave now Sir"

"Alright Carlin, well my job here is done so I'll see you guys at dinner. It starts at 6 so you have about 2 hours to show Davies around."

"Aye sir."

Once Sergeant Q left she paced towards Ashley and said "Look brainchild I'm 1st Sergeant Carlin your company commander which means what I say goes. You will now call your bunk your rack, your windows portholes, and you will call your higher officers by their respectable ranks. You got that sweet pea?"

_'Damn she's hot when she's aggressive, Let's see how far I can push her.'_ "Geez what the hell is up your ass?"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to get smart with me Davies?"

"No Sir." _'Oh shit. Ma'am ma'am ma'am fuck!'_ thought Ashley.

"Did you just call me a sir? Do I look like a male to you?

"Nope you look like a female to me. A hot one at that." Said Ashley smirking and giving Spencer a wink.

Spencer's eyes bulged out and started to blush and was becoming infuriated by the disrespectfulness of the brunette. "That's it Davies drop."

"Not in this skirt." Crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't give a fuck if you're in a skirt! Drop or I'll put your face down on the ground."

"Ooh how about you do that to me on my bed or should I say rack?"

While they were having that little argument Kyla was at the door listening to what her girlfriend and the new girl were talking about. Every word that came out of the new girl's mouth made Kyla more and more heated. _'Who the fuck does this girl think she is flirting with my girlfriend like that? Shit. Just wait until physical training. She'll be screaming in pain. Let's see if she can make snide comments at my girlfriend after that.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a while. Life's been super crazy. Btw...Big thanks to my beta crossedoutheart. =) Hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Baby, what's wrong?" Spencer said, trying to get Kyla to look at her, lifting her chin to look into those brown eyes.

"What do you mean what's wrong? How about you ask that yourself?" the brunette barked, turning around and walking away from Spencer.

Once again, the couple was alone in the field because Kyla had 'misbehaved' for some reason which required her to stay with Spencer. The blond grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulled her close. Feeling each other breathing changed their whole demeanor.

"Look. If it's that new girl, don't worry. She's a spoiled ass brat, and I don't want her."

_'Sure, she's hot, and I could see myself being wrapped around her leg-'_

Kyla cut Spencer's thought off as she put her index finger on Spencer's lips and said, "I know." When both lips were captured, the jealousy dissipated, but the questioning in a particular blue eyed girl still remained.

_

* * *

'Dammit. I still need to find out where everything is around here. Shit, where's that hottie of a commander when I need her anyway? Where's the freaking main office?!' _

Walking through the darkness, Ashley continued searching for the main office. _'Screw this, I'm going to find Blondie. Where could she be? She's the one whose supposed to take me there anyway. It's past 9 and it's almost lights out_.' As Ashley was walking, she heard voices. _'What the fuck? Who's out here late at night? I thought we weren't supposed to be out of our barracks after nine? Ooh, I'm so going to te- Oh, shit!'  
_  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her company commander groping a brunette she'd never seen before. '_Damn. I knew she was gay, but not taken! Heh, this should be fun.'_ Ashley chuckled to herself as she walked away, going towards the barracks.

* * *

"What the hell are you still doing up, Davies? You should get ready for bed. Lights out is in 5 minutes," Spencer said, coming through the door with Kyla following closely behind out of breath.

Ashley looked at the brunette and gave her the quick up and down. _'I wonder what they were doing?'_

"I should ask you the same question, Blondie."

"That's it, drop. How many times have I told you? The only name you're allowed to call me is Carlin. You got that?" Spencer ordered, getting closer to Ashley. Kyla was glaring at the other brunette.

"I know what to call you but you look kinda sexy when you get all worked up, you know?" Ashley flirted, winking at Spencer and looking at Kyla. The pissed brunette stormed off, stomping like there was no tomorrow to her bunk and got under the covers. _'Fuck, now she's mad again. Her jealousy is too damn much. Ugh._' Spencer thought.

"Fucking shit, Davies, drop before I grab you and_ make _you drop."

"No problem, ma'am. I got it. I wouldn't mind going down on you even if you didn't ask," Ashley complied, getting down in the push up position, almost between Spencer's legs. "Request permission to begin, ma'am."

Catching her off guard, Spencer turned two shades of red in an instant. Not knowing how to reply to that, she just stood there and looked at the brunette in between her legs looking up from the floor.

"_Ahem_. Ma'am, request permission to begin?" Ashley fake coughed, smirking.

"Begin," cracked Spencer.

Ashley stuck out her tongue and started doing push ups.

"One, Ma'am, two, Ma'am."

Spencer took a step back and watched the brunette who was on the floor. _'What the hell is her problem? Does she do this on purpose? Shit. She's getting to me. I can't let her do that._' All the while she looked back at Kyla's bunk and saw a lump curled tight under the covers. _'I just don't understand her at times. What is she mad at? Does she think it's my fault? I really can't stand this right now.'_

"Thirty, ma'am." Ashley continued. Spencer heard Ashley groan in exhaustion and looked at the struggling brunette.

"Pop top!" Spencer said, getting ready to yell at the brunette once she got back on her feet.

"Pop what?" Ashley asked in confusion and somewhat out of breath.

"Pop top. Get on your feet. Unless you want to stay in that position all night then, that's fine with me also."

"Aye, ma'am." Once Ashley got on her feet, she saw Spencer walking towards her.

"Listen up here, dummy. Make sure you call me by my right name, alright?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow and said, "Or else what?"

Spencer looked at her, confused, and said, "Or else I will make you do push ups and sit ups and everything else until you cry in agony."

"We'll just see about that, Carlin." Ashley said, smirking, turning around and going to her bunk.

Spencer just turned around to see Ashley walking away. She let out a huff and ran her hand through her hair. She'd seen this attitude before. She remembered perfectly a semester ago, her girlfriend behaved exactly like this. The only difference was that Kyla never came on to Spencer as strong as Ashley did.

* * *

"Alright, get up! Bravo females should be out in 10 minutes, you got that? Let's go. Hurry up in the bathroom! You guys should be out of here and formed up by the time I get my shoes on." It was early morning reveille and today was not her day. She had one brunette breathing down her neck and watching every move she made while another one was attacking her like she was her prey, all the while having a whole company that looks up to her, waiting for her to screw something up and get fired. She took a deep breath and decided it was time to get her company out.

"That's it! You have 5 seconds to get out of here. Anyone not out of that damn door will be crawling on their hands and feet to the field! Five, four, three. Hurry up, Davies! Why are you still putting your shoes on?! Get out of here! Two, One. You're done! That's it, get on your hands and feet! Let's go. Crawl!

Spencer grabbed Ashley by the arm and pulled her to the floor. "Ow, what the fuck, Carlin! I know you want me on the floor but can't you be a little gentle?"

"Shut up. Crawl."

Ashley obeyed. She crawled to the field where Bravo Company was formed, which was about 100 feet away.

"Would you look at that, Carlin has a bitch," Kyla commented and started laughing at Ashley.

"You just say that because you wish you were in my position," Ashley smirked.

"Hey, shut up you two. Woods, give me 20 for talking in attention. Ashley, pop top and fall in."

"Aye, Ma'am." Ashley got on her feet and stood next to Kyla as she was doing push ups.

"Ma'am, request permission to recover," Kyla said after pumping out twenty.

"Denied. Can anyone tell me what the rules are when you are in attention?" Spencer said, walking around her whole company and eying Kyla as she was still in a push up position.

Several voices came out saying, "Ma'am, request permission to speak!"

"Speak, so all of you can inform Woods what the proper way to stand at attention is." Spencer said, bending down to look at Kyla and look her in the eye as she struggled.

"Ma'am, you are to look straight forward with your feet at a 45 degree angle, palms turned inboard, and no talking, Ma'am!

"Out fucking standing! Do you hear that, Woods? Do you understand?"

Kyla looked at Spencer and whispered, "Yes, Ma'am."

"What was that, Woods? I couldn't hear you. Why don't you sound off, cadet!" Spencer got real close to Kyla's face as she yelled at her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kyla sounded off, making her voice echo throughout the whole field.

"Recover, Woods, and shut up!" Spencer said, making her way to the front of the company.

"Alright, this is the schedule for today. We have barracks inspection and then you are to proceed to class. Lunch is at noon. After your last class, if you are in any drill teams they will meet at the regular spots and if you aren't in any teams, I suggest you hit the books and study. Good to go?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied the company.

"Alright. When you receive the command to fall out, you will fall out to your classrooms. FALL OUT!"

"AYE, MA'AM!"

Ashley looked at Kyla and Kyla gave her a death glare. Ashley merely smiled and walked towards Spencer, touching her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Carlin, do you mind showing me where my first period is?"

Spencer looked at the brunette's hand and looked into Ashley's eyes. She saw her lips move but could not comprehend what Ashley was saying. Spencer shook her head. "What did you say?"

Ashley smiled and repeated herself. "Can you show me where my first period is, please?"

"Oh, sure. Here, let me see what classes you have. Okay, you have English 1st period. Oh, you have the same class as Kyla."

"Who?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Um. Woods!" Spencer called, addressing the other brunette, who was glaring at both of them.

"What?" Kyla snapped back with attitude.

"Take Davies here with you. She has the same class as you and I'll need to talk to you during chow, you got that?"

"Whatever," Kyla sighed. "Let's go, Davies, I don't want to be late."

Ashley followed Kyla and once Spencer was out of earshot Kyla turned to Ashley and hissed, "Look. I don't like you."

"Thank you. I don't like you either," Ashley sneered, looking at Kyla with disgust.

"Oh, and stay away from Spence."

"Who?"

"Carlin."

"And why would I do that?

"Because. She's not yours."

"Oh, and she belongs to you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ok. Then you have no right to tell me to stay away from her. And as far as I know she's feeling me."

Kyla shoved Ashley into the wall and said "Bitch, you cannot say that! She dislikes you. You're a no good delinquent and that's all you'll ever be to her."

"Whoa. Did I just press someone's button? Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault your girly friend thinks I'm hot and can't resist my charm." Ashley said smirking, unperturbed by Kyla's sudden assault.

"No. You _have_ no charm and you're _done,_" Kyla growled and angrily shoved Ashley again.

Becoming irritated, Ashley rolled her eyes and pushed Kyla hard enough for her to stumble about 3 feet away from her. Ashley walked towards her, cracking her knuckles and said, "That's it, little Miss Jealous. I've had it up to _here_ with you. You wanna give it a go?"

Kyla caught her balance and swung at Ashley. The brunette ducked and shoved her fist into Kyla's torso. Immediately, she felt two strong arms holding her back.

"That's enough! You guys are done! You, brainchild! Go to class!" Spencer yelled, throwing Ashley into her classroom. "Kyla, come here. You're coming with me." Kyla was holding onto her stomach where Ashley's fist had hit her and smiled innocently.

"That fucking bitch hit me," Kyla whined, putting an arm around Spencer's shoulder. Spencer shrugged off her arm and grumbled, "You deserved it."

Kyla looked at her in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about, I _deserved_ it?"

"I saw the whole thing. You shoved her first."

"Look, it wasn't my fault! She was telling me all this bull shit."

"Well you had no right to push her in the first place. And why do I have a feeling it was about me?"

"Well…It was."

"Ok, first off Kyla, I'm sick and tired of your jealous attitude! It is not working with me. I told you she was nothing to me and yet you still threatened her. Now she knows that we're together and I can't have that happening. I'm sorry, Woods. We are done."

Spencer walked away and Kyla was left dumbfounded. She let out a sigh of frustration and clenched her hand into a fist as her adrenaline started rushing through her veins. _'I swear to you, Davies. If you fucking come near Spencer, I will make sure you wished you never had walked through these gates in the first place.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry guys! It's been a while. My life's been super busy! eh. I hope you guys like it. It's a little short but there's a lot of spashley flirting. So yeah enjoy? Feed me and let me know that my writing is worth something. =)  
**

**Chapter 5**

"So, from what I heard Miss Woods and Miss Davies had a little throw down in the hallway on the way to class. Is that correct Spencer?" stated Major Marquez

"Yes Ma'am that is correct." Nodded Spencer taking a seat in her office and looking at her hands.

"And the reason was…" Major Marquez shaking her head.

Spencer looked up from her position and into the Commanding officer's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say because it was about her psycho ex-girlfriend, being jealous.

"Ma'am, the reason was unclear. I believe it was just Davies' attitude that got to Woods and eventually it started sparks between them."

The Major nodded curtly, "Ah I see. Well I think all three of you guys should have a discussion in a room and sort these things out. I will not tolerate any stupid cat fights in my hallways again. Is that understood?" Major snapped pointing a pen at Spencer.

Spencer stood up and saluted. "Yes Ma'am!"

Major stood up and saluted also. "Carry on. Now go to your fourth period."

"Aye Ma'am."

Spencer walked out of the main office and took a deep breath. "Great. Now I seem like the bad person because I can't control the people in my company." Said Spencer talking to herself, shaking her head, she made her way to history class.

As she opened the door she saw everyone's gaze fall on her. "May I ask why you're late Miss Carlin?"

"Major wanted me in her office because of an incident sir."

"Very well, take your seat."

Spencer scanned for her seat to find Ashley sitting next to it.

"Oh and Carlin, I sat the new transfer next to you since she's in the same company as you. I hope that was ok."

"Yes it's fine sir. Don't worry about it." Spencer looked at the brunette and smiled. Ashley returned her smile and when the teacher started his lesson that was interrupted, Ashley leaned closer towards Spencer and whispered, "So, am I getting kicked out already?"

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "It's going to take more than a little catfight in the hallway for you to get kicked out. This _is_ military school Davies."

Ashley let out a fake groan and said "That sucks! I thought I was going to get out of this hell hole. But on the other hand I get to stay with you and make your life a little harder," winking and smirking at her commander.

"You? Make _my_ life harder? Believe me I've handled worse.

"Hm… Well I bet your worse hasn't done this have they?" Ashley said as she reached over to set her hand on Spencer's thigh and ascended towards her center.

Spencer's jaw dropped and couldn't say a word. When Ashley's hand rose higher Spencer grasped Ashley's wrist. "You cannot do that here!" Spencer said a tad bit loud for everyone in the class including their teacher to look. Yanking her hand quickly, Ashley started giggling uncontrollably.

"Is there a problem Carlin?" The teacher said.

"No, no sir. No problem here, I was just telling Ashley that she can't be talking to me while you gave your lesson sir."

"Oh, well in that case, Davies 25 in the back of the room. You just started class here and you're already causing trouble sweat pea."

Ashley groaned in frustration and glared at Spencer. The blonde gave her a little smirk and waved Ashley off. As Ashley walked to the back of the room, Spencer scanned the brunette's body in her Camo uniform and damn did it fit her body. Ashley turned around and caught Spencer staring and winked at her. She got in the push up position and said "Sir, request permission to begin."

The Teacher looked at the girl and said "Begin and Carlin turn around and make sure she does 25. I don't want to hear a sound between you two or else you both will be in the push up position until class is over. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Care to start Miss Davies?" Spencer said looking at the brunette.

"Aye ma'am." Ashley winked.

Spencer eye raped Ashley as she went up and down on the floor. She watched every expression the brunette made. From her eyes closing because of the struggle she had to go through as she did the exercise, and listened to every grunt Ashley made with every push up she did. They both locked eyes and Ashley said "Are you counting or are you listening to me grunt? Because in that case I can grunt in other circumstances."

Spencer shook her head and said "Um. Recover, you're done."

Ashley smirked and knew exactly what the blonde was doing. She wasn't counting. Ashley only counted fifteen and purposely made grunts a tad bit louder only for the blonde to hear. She knew the blonde was into her. She saw the desire in those blue orbs, and sometimes it made her shudder.

* * *

"So how does this help you? If you're hooking me up with the new girl?"

"Hello Duarte, new girl is after my girlfriend. If the new girl is with you then there will be no problem between me and Spencer, you get it?"

"Ahh. Clever, very clever, Woods. So tell me, who's the girl?"

"This skank called Ashley Davies."

Duarte's eyes were big in shock and shook her head. "No, No, you've got to be kidding me."

"What? Why? Do you know her?" questioned Kyla.

"Know her? Oh boy, we hooked up a couple of nights." Said Madison smirking.

"Perfect." Said Kyla jumping in the air with glee and clapping her hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Since Glee came on today and it was freaking awesome...Here's another chapter! Thanks again for reading. I am trying to update more often so please bare with me. Please leave feedback! I'd like to know that my writing is worth something. =)**

**Chapter 6**

It was just those Sunday mornings where you felt like you didn't even want to get up or anything. The raindrops hitting the rooftops of the barracks made a slow beat. Spencer stirred in her bed. It was the first Sunday of the month which meant she didn't have to do anything. Today and only today was she a civilian until next month that is. The blonde sighed and opened her eyes. She looked to the side and saw the red light from her clock saying 7:48 'Damn, I can never sleep in even if I wanted to.' She threw her covers over her head trying to sleep for another hour or so until a knock came on her door.

"I swear to you this better be good. It's Sunday I don't need anyone knocking at my door at 7:50 in the morning."

"Um. Ok never mind I'll just wait until you come out." Said a brunette uncertain weather she should push her luck or not.

'Ugh it's Kyla.' "Kyla what do you want? It's the first Sunday and as of 8 hours ago It's my day off."

Kyla rested her head on the door and said "I just want to talk to you Spence."

Spencer groaned and threw off her covers and got up. She opened the door halfway and looked at the saddened brunette outside her room door. "What do we need to talk about Kyla? I broke up with you, and it's over. Ashley knows about me and you and I don't feel like losing my position because of your jealous ass that can't keep her mouth shut."

She saw the hurt expression in Kyla's face and couldn't help but reach out for the brunette. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. Spencer sat on the bed while Kyla stood in front of her. Spencer still holding on to Kyla's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Look Kyla. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. It's just, sometimes you can be too over protective and jealous. Davies has only been here for a day and you automatically assume she's after my ass. You also hounded her because of it too. That was so uncalled for. I'm sorry to say this but I can't be with you anymore."

"But…Spencer I love you."

Spencer's eyes grew big and stared at Kyla as if she just grew a head. "That's sweet Kyla but I can't say that I return your feelings, so let it go."

Kyla grabbed Spencer's face and kissed Spencer with all she could. Spencer was caught off guard and stood still. All that pent up energy from Kyla was being translated into that one kiss. The brunette pulled away and said "Bull shit. I know damn well you have feelings for me."

Kyla walked out the door before her threatening tears fell. Spencer rubbed her face trying to figure out what she had just did. '_what the hell. Why did I kiss her. That wasn't suppose to happen! Fuck now she's going to really think I have feelings for her_.'

* * *

Ashley walked outside the quad huffing and puffing and wiping off the rain drops as she just finished the run route that Spencer showed her_. 'Damn that girl could run. I just wished I could see what she's hiding under her uniform every damn day.'_

"Well, well, well, look who finally got caught and sent to military school." Madison said chuckling.

Ashley was startled and looked at the girl wearing a sport's bra and booty shorts. "And who might you be?"

Madison looked a little hurt but soon regained composure. She smirked and walked closer to Ashley. "Well considering that you were drunk off your ass on both occasions how about I take you to my room and show you?" As she said that she grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her towards the Delta company barracks. It was still early in the morning so everyone was either sleeping or out for chow. Madison continued to pull Ashley towards her room. Since she was the Delta company commander she had her own room just like Spencer. When they got to the room Madison went through the door and closed it. Ashley felt the cold wooden door on her back as Madison placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Ashley grabbed Madison by the waist and flipped their position to where Madison's back was against the door, and took a step back. Madison looked at Ashley confused as Ashley spoke.

"Look. I have no Idea who you are but I'm guessing I hooked up with you during my wild nights."

"Damn right it was wild." Madison said getting closer to Ashley once more.

"No you don't understand, I can't do these things anymore. This thing right here is what brought me here in the first place."

Ashley had kept backing away until the back of her knees touched Madison's bed. The Latina pushed Ashley back making her lay on the bed. "How about one more go then?" Madison said smirking and straddling Ashley.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Spencer was walking around the campus looking at what everyone was doing and looking at how the drill teams were. She sighed as she saw Kyla working on her moves for the unarmed drill team. It wasn't that she didn't like her. It was just that the connection that she had with Ashley was far more intense than what she had with Kyla and it confused the hell out of her. She didn't want to be a cheater if anything ever happened between her and Ashley because that's not something she'll ever take pride in. Spencer looked further ahead and saw Madison coming towards her and she looked for a different route to try and avoid her, but there was none. She disliked the girl ever since she started going to military school. She was the company commander of Delta Company which irked the hell out of Spencer. She despised Delta and it wasn't because of Madison. It was just how they carried themselves. They always thought they were the shit. They got first place on barracks inspection once and they think they'll get Honor Company. Hell no. This year is my year. I will not lose to any of those weenies It just isn't right.

"Hey Carlin, how you doing with your sorry ass company?" Madison said smirking.

"Well, considering that my company's has more points than yours I think we're doing pretty damn well compared to yours."

Madison laughed and said "Dream on Carlin I'm getting Honor Company this year.

"Oh we'll see about that Duarte. Seems like a bunch of your cadets are slow and suck at physical training, and plus you can never beat me in that course." Said Spencer walking past the Latina and pointing to the obstacle course she grew to love.

"If you're so sure about that how about we give it a go?" Madison said raising her hands up.

"We all know I'm better Duarte. Save it for the Physical fitness test. Then we'll see who wins."

Madison rolled her eyes and said "Ugh whatever. At least my company isn't a big of a screw up. Unlike yours look at your new girl she's all kinds of screwed up. Tell me how you're going to win with her around."

Spencer felt hurt for some reason at the insult Madison gave at the brunette but just shrugged it off. "Don't worry Duarte, we'll win."

* * *

Ashley laid in her rack not knowing what to do for the whole day. Since it was basically a day off everyone was off either doing their laundry or calling their loved ones. She sighed at the thought of loved ones. She had none. Sure, she loved her mom but their relationship wasn't always the best. Her dad was always in and out of her life that she never got to spend time with him as much as she wanted to. As for the romance, it never really happened. Considering that one of the girls she fooled around with ended up in the same military school with her made it more complicated since she usually just messed with them and left them. No strings attached. She laughed as she reminisced about this morning.

_"How about we give it one more go?" said Madison closing in the gap between their lips._

_Ashley placed her hand in front of Madison's face and pushed her off. "Um, how about no, sorry chica I don't do anyone sober unless I'm feeling them."_

The brunette had no intentions on doing anything with someone she met during her crazy nights and besides she had someone else in mind.

"So this is what you're planning to do all day Davies? Lay on your bunk and do nothing?" Spencer said walking next to Ashley.

The brunette scanned her company commander. It was the first time she saw Spencer in jeans and a regular t – shirt. And damn did she look hot. Her curves were accentuated with the jeans she was wearing and as the sun shone on her blonde hair, it made her look like an angel. _'Damn my commander is hot'_

"Well, I was hoping I could do you Ma'am." Ashley said smirking. With that she rolled off her bunk and got in the push up position without Spencer even saying a thing.

Spencer felt her cheeks grow hot and looked at the brunette as she got into the push up position. "Shut up Davies. And what are you doing on the ground?"

"I figured you'd make me do push ups so I might as well just get on the ground instead of you telling me to."

"Get up." Spencer said extending a hand out for Ashley to grab.

"What? Why, I thought I deserved about 30 for that comment."

"Well it's our day off so consider yourself lucky. Get up before I actually make you do it."

Ashley shook her head and grabbed the blonde's hand. As she got pulled up she lost balance and fell on top of Spencer. Their bodies pressed against each other was enough to make each other's heart beats rise. They both locked eyes and just stared into each other. Ashley looked at Spencer's lips and back to her eyes. Spencer placed her hands on Ashley's waist as Ashley grew closer. Centimeters apart, Spencer flipped them around and got off of the brunette.

"Um. I gotta go shower so I'll talk to you later." Spencer said running her hand through her golden locks.

Ashley just sat up, smiled and said. "Well how about I join you."

"Uh. No it's fine um you stay here I'll go shower. Or you could go shower I dunno but I have to go now, bye." Spencer said power walking out the door.

Ashley ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Davies you so need to step up your game."


End file.
